vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100749-nerfs-are-the-only-solution
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- now we're getting closer to something of worth. This is actually being talked about in another thread: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/100624-carbine-please-take-this-to-heart/ | |} ---- ---- No, crafting currently surpasses most other avenues of obtaining gear. Causing people to not play PVE as much for character improvement. I also do agree there should be raid level crafting materials obtained via raids, but that is another discussion happening elsewhere. Tradeskills need to remain relevant. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Again, the only reason crafted are usually stronger, is their stat system is garbage. Assault power trumps anything else. Support power and focus recovery are all that matter for heals. Crit severity does next to nothing, strikethrough is only needed till you cap, crit hit is a waste past 20%. IF crit severity did anything useful, there would be a reason to balance AP main stat and CS other stat (which a lot of the dropped gear seems to have) | |} ---- ---- ---- Just because YOU say the only solution is a nerf doesn't mean the dev community or community as a whole agrees with you. If people are willing to pay for the crafted armor to get into dungeons or allow them to farm gold in adventures then that is their right to do so. Just because you had to go through all those steps to get yourself a decent set of gloves right now (gimmie gimmie gimmie) doesnt mean the system is flawed. Go out and actually do something. So instead of doing what a normal person would do in EVERY other MMO, you take the "i want this now" method and complain about it afterwards? Why can't you just retain architect and pay a maxed tailor to make the gloves for you? I've done it on my server, people do it on other servers... its a fairly common thing to do in a social game. Far easier? Perhaps, but you don't get to complain when you took the easy route to get the end result... earn your rewards. Yes, this is clearly the cause of the low server pop, people buying crafter gear and not needing to do dungeons anymore. Or perhaps they couldn't get the best stuff within the first month and had to actually work for their best in slot gear? Not only that, JOIN A GUILD! My guild has multiple dungeon and adventure groups running nightly for attunements and just general gear hunting. People are not logging into the game anymore because of the mentality of the modern gamer, where games come out 3 or 4 times a month and there's always something else for them to play. So instead of someone sticking with a game to see how things develop, they quit and say "I'll just come back to this later" and never do because they're off buying the next flavor of the month. Blame Steam, they're one of the major perpetrators of this behavior. | |} ---- ---- terrible idea - crafting is not meant to be the "you have bad luck, but if you get these items from a dungeon/raid you can craft this instead"- that is what the EP vendor gear is for. if dungeon gear is so terrible (you know, the gear you are going to replace from raiding anyway) then just craft your gear and move on to raids - why do people who hate instanced content or do not like to run the same content over and over deserve the shaft? oh that's right, they don't. If crafted gear was better than raid gear, then THAT is a problem - but baring (maybe) getting ultra lucky on rune slots, it will never be better than real raid gear. Crafted gear is an option - with the exception of a few classes (dps SS comes to mind) it is not like crafted gear is pre-raid BiS in every slot... start thinking about the game as a whole instead of in your own little 5-man grinder world. | |} ----